


Rebirth

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action, F/M, Geass, Multiple Pregnancies, Post-Series, Rebirth, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku, now Zero, comes across a young woman with a Geass power that she claims can bring back the past in the most forbidden and impossible way. Some SuzakuXEuphemia. LelouchXKallen. LelouchXShirley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saisei

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Code Geass or the characters besides Saisei. This is my own story so please do not copy.

"Thank you for today, Zero," Nunnally smiled up at the mysterious male who only nodded as Schneizel took over the handles of the young woman’s wheel chair. She waved to him, he returning it with a smile she couldn’t see, as she was taken into her room for the night, it being a very long day.

There was an inward sigh as Zero turned and made his way to his own quarters. A year had passed since the incident of Zero killing the tyrant Emperor Lelouch. Every day, though the future still seemed bright, just as Lelouch wanted it to be, it felt as though it was beginning to become harder and harder. As he entered his private room, the one everyone was ordered to stay away from, Suzaku made his way to his bed, sitting down, hunched over heaving a giant sigh.

He would have been an idiot if he denied that sometimes he wished for the way things used to be, but he was sure he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. So many were hurt, so many lost, so many deceived, and so many betrayed. Even with everything in the past, these things continued to haunt Suzaku, then again he always did have a somewhat weak mind, his emotions always getting the better of him even if he had matured and learned to control them, they still ate at him, made him ache.

"You don’t look like you’re having any fun, Kururugi Suzaku," a voice claimed, forcing the young man to glance up, look around his darkened room, almost frantic, but he kept his cool. "I would have thought you would have at least felt a little happiness. No more war. No more killing."

"Who’s there?" Suzaku demanded, standing from his spot.

"I’m right here, Suzaku-san."

The brunette turned around to see a young woman standing on the other side of his bed. Even in the darkness of his room he could see her glittering short silver hair that cupped her chin in the front and frayed out at the sides and her bright red eyes that stared at him as though she were a lifeless doll. He frowned, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

"I was about to ask you that myself."

"What?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Are you mocking me?" Suzaku’s unseen eyes narrowed in slight insult.

"I simply asked you a question."

Suzaku remained silent. What kind of question was that? To be asked at him? She obviously knew who he was, saying his name, and it should be obvious that it was his room and that it was near the end of the day. What did she want?

"Kururugi Suzaku," the girl called out. "Do you believe that this is your fate? Do you believe that you were born to be in this place, donning an identity that is not your own as your own rots in the grave? Losing all those you loved, and the ones they loved as well?"

"Lelouch and I made our own decisions," he retorted. "We made our own fate."

"So, at the cost of many precious lives, you end up here?"

Suzaku made a fist, trying not to grind his teeth, keeping his voice as calm as he could, “Lelouch’s death was necessary.”

"And Euphemia’s? Shirley’s? Rolo’s? They all deserved to die so you could end up here?"

"No, they-!" Suzaku pulled back, taking a step behind him as he stiffened his back, chest out. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I believe you are familiar with Geass?"

"Geass?"  _Besides C.C. I thought Geass was gone._ "I would never make a contract. I don’t want anything that could come from such a despicable thing."

"I do not wish to make a contract with you."

"Then, what do you want?"

The girl was, for once, silent. She only kept her gaze fixed on him, nothing changing until she slowly moved around the bed, ever-so-calmly walking up to him, he turning to face her, his reflexes on guard. She stopped before him, looking up into the eyes he thought she couldn’t see behind the mask he still wore. Her hands went up, cupping the helmet before lifting it, watching as Suzaku’s face was slowly revealed, his hair falling down to cascade around his cheeks and forehead, and she dropped it to the side on the very bed he was recently sitting on. “It’s been too long,” she whispered, “since this face felt a true smile.”

Up close and with his eyes adjusted to the dark, Suzaku could see the woman a bit clearer. She wore white, a tight-fitting body suit of some sort, with dark blue designs that he couldn’t even fathom. Her face, though voice cold and flat, seemed actually very gentle. She must have been around his age, at least in looks, and her eyes, though red, didn’t seem as lifeless as earlier. “What do you want?”

"My powers lie in the past. I can see everything that you want to keep locked up, that haunts you, and it is the past that I can bring back to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can bring back those you lost."

Suzaku scoffed, “Do you think I’m some kind of idiot? There’s no way such a thing could be possible.”

"C.C. gave Lelouch the ability to control someone to do whatever he wished, even if it seemed impossible. I can birth to you those you want back."

The brunette rose a brow, “‘Birth’?”

"In order to do so, I must become pregnant. Their souls would gather and grow in my womb where it would take as many days as many years they were before they died, to be born. It would take just as many weeks for them to grow back to their normal selves." She placed a hand on her stomach gingerly, staring down as though she already carried a fetus. "I may only give birth one at a time, or else their souls could mix or fuse and it would become an ugly mess. And, I’m limited to an unknown amount of births, so any one could be the last."

"And, what would I need to give in return?" Suzaku’s voice was hinted with venom. "Not just my seed, but something else as well?"

Red eyes glanced up into emeralds and she shook her head. “No, such a thing is unnecessary,” she insisted. “Seed is not needed for impregnation in my case, for that’s not how Geass works. Not mine. You need to picture the one you want back and state their full name whilst pressing on my uterus.”

"There’s no catch?"

"None."

"Your name?"

"Saisei."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"How can I trust you?"

"You have nothing to lose. If I’m lying it simply doesn’t work and you remain the same as you are. Alone and embittered."

"I’m not alone nor am I embittered."

"Suzaku-san," the young woman, Saisei, actually smiled up at him sweetly as she grabbed his hand, and pressed his palm against her lower belly where her womb would be. "Think of her and say her name. Bring Euphemia back."

"…Saisei…" the name felt foreign to him, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. "How could I bring her back? Won’t it seem odd to those who know of her as dead?"

"Her sister is aware of Geass, so explaining to her should not be difficult. Euphemia-hime wants to be a normal teenage girl, correct? She could do just that. Change her name and live the stress-free life of being an average person. If anyone important were to ask and they do not know of Geass simply state that the one to die was a decoy. Royal families are known to have many who die in place of the members." She pressed his hand closer, harder, "She loved you like no other and you the same to her. You need her Suzaku-san. You’ve never been the same after her death. Not even close. Bring her back Suzaku-san. You want to, don’t you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It is my curse," she stated. "I’m obliged to bring the past back to those who truly need it. Suzaku-san, I gain nothing from this but to relieve pain. Bring her back."

Suzaku stared into Saisei’s eyes. He was generally good at being able to tell how people were, and she didn’t seem the least bit malicious. Perhaps he could trust her? No. He wouldn’t. Not until Euphemia was standing right before his eyes. He could see her in his mind’s eye. Her smile, and even hear her laugh. His voice didn’t shake, nor did it tremble or weaken as he boldly, loudly, clearly stated her name, “Euphemia li Britannia.”

At first, it seemed as though nothing happened. And Suzaku considered that this truly had been a hoax. Until, just behind his palm was the soft glow of a pale light. Saisei’s eyes clenched tight as she threw her head back, biting her lip as her legs buckled, her hand on his shaking non-stop. The man was almost sincerely concerned for her until the light vanished and she released her hold on him.

She sighed and sat down on the bed, leaning back on her hands, a cold sweat upon her brow and cheeks, and she seemed pale even though they were still enshrouded in darkness. Suzaku stood before her and she looked up, back into his eyes and could practically here his question. She smiled once more, “Consider me two and a half weeks pregnant.”

"So, it worked?"

Saisei nodded, placing her hand upon her lower area once again, “Give me a second and then I’ll be gone. I’ll return in sixteen days with the new Euphemia-hime.”

Both of Suzaku’s brows rose as he asked, “You’re leaving?”

"Yes. Generally, I’m not welcomed to stay. Just to give back the past."

"But, what if something happens to you? You’re more vulnerable when you’re pregnant."

"My Geass will protect me. You have nothing to worry about Kururugi Suzaku-sama. Euphemia-hime will be delivered properly and safely. And, until the day she reaches her last age, no harm will ever come to her."

"Your Geass is quite interesting, isn’t it?"

"Perhaps," Saisei shrugged before she stood, facing the man who had just placed a soul inside of her. "I’ll be leaving now. Expect me back in sixteen days."

"Wait," Suzaku placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should stay here."

"Are you afraid that I’m going to run away and never come back?"

"No. I just think it would be better for you to stay here. I don’t feel comfortable with you out there wandering the streets."

"I told you, I’ll be just fi-"

"I don’t care. Humor me, all right?"

Saisei almost laughed at the serious stare he gave her, but she instead sighed, “All right.”

**-**


	2. Expectations When Expecting

A week had already gone by, and Suzaku-thanks to the rule of no one being allowed near his quarters-was safely able to keep all knowledge of Saisei out of reach to anyone else. At this time, the young woman was slowly beginning to show. When asked, she said that she was the equivalent to four and half months pregnant.

Suzaku had begun to worry. The sight of the girl's waist growing had begun to convince him that she was indeed pregnant. There were problems.

He was out almost all day, almost everyday, which meant that she would only get one meal a day. He didn't feel comfortable about letting a woman with child starve, what if it hurt the baby? Weren't the mothers supposed to stay fit to make sure no harm would come to the fetus? Even if she said that her Geass would make sure that no matter what she and the baby would be unharmed, he still felt responsible; he still wanted to make sure that she was all right.

There was also the problem of, when the time came, what would he do with Saisei when she was in labor? How would he explain it to Nunnally, or anyone, on how he magically came across a woman in labor? It's not as though she could give birth right in his room. He didn't know how to take care of something like that. Not properly anyway. He would need to get her to a hospital.

That led to the question as of whether or not he should tell Nunnally of this. But, that might lead to him having to tell her who he really was. He couldn't let the poor girl know. Know that he was bringing back her sister. It would lead her to hope to bring back Lelouch, and Shirley, and even…"Suzaku". He didn't know how many times Saisei would be able to give birth. How many lives he could bring back, which was bad enough. If he couldn't promise her a life, it would all surely drive her mad. He couldn't do that to her. After taking away so much from her already, he couldn't break her heart.

How was he supposed to handle this? Was it really best to let Saisei go her way, give birth and come back? No, it still wouldn't feel right.

"Suzaku-sama?"

Suzaku shot up, snapping to attention and out of his thoughts. He looked around his room and there she was, sitting beside him as he ate, sitting on the edge of his bed. He glanced down at his plate, his yakitori almost gone. He peeked at her plate, hers barely touched.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

Saisei paused, then let out a laugh, "It's not that. I'm just not very hungry."

"That's not good," Suzaku set his plate down on the small nightstand beside his bed before turning to face the young woman. "You need to eat. You need to stay healthy."

"It's fine, Suzaku-sama. Even if I don't eat, the baby will come out perfectly healthy. I promise."

The brunette scowled, and his tone was stern. His eyes were hard and he could feel the blood under his skin itch, "That's not the point."

**-**


	3. Baby Business Preparations

Saisei only stared up at him. A soft smile touched her lips and she glanced down at her stomach. "You really care about her, don't you? To be so concerned despite the guarantees."

"That's not it either."

Red eyes shot up, gazing at Suzaku curiously. "You feel a sense of responsibility, then?" she asked. "You have no idea what to do with me. Do you? I don't need a hospital. I can easily give birth and even take care of the baby if I must."

Suzaku fell silent. Uneasy, he turned away from the girl and sighed. "I've been thinking it over and over. I…might have an idea, though."

Saisei placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "You don't need to stress yourself."

Not making a sound, the young man stilled like a statue. Perhaps there was one thing he could do…

* * *

"A separate estate?" Nunnally glanced up at the man called "Zero". He sat across from her at a table, still as silent as ever. He had written a letter out to her. A request form, so to speak. Requesting that he be allowed a disconnected, more isolated home.

He only nodded in response.

"I see…" her sapphire eyes read over the paper once more. "I'm sorry that we could not make you feel fully welcome or safe here. For another place to live… You would like to have it near here, correct?" Fidgeting almost, Nunnally dropped the paper, picked it up, dropped it, picked it up, then dropped it once more. "There's a smaller home, a guest house, a few miles from here. Will that be all right?" A soft, minute, smile graced the young lady's lips as he nodded in response, "I'm glad, then."

Zero reached over the small table, grabbing the letter and turning it in his direction. He looked up towards Schneizel who, standing beside him, reached into his coat and pulled out a pen, handing it to his lord who received it graciously. The secretive man nodded in thanks before turning back to the paper and scribbling something down and then sliding it back over to the empress.

Nunnally looked it over and her smile grew.

:Schneizel will watch over you in my place while I'm out. Send him when you need me.:

"I will," she replied. "Thank you."

Though she couldn't see it, the corners of Suzaku's lips turned upwards with the utmost warmth as he nodded in reply, reflecting her gratitude.

* * *

"It's a little big."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do."

"So, there's no problem?"

"None that I can see."

"You think you'll be comfortable here?"

"I should be. It'll take some time to settle about."

"I'm glad."

"You're relieved?"

"Yes."

Saisei chuckled under her breath as she and Suzaku walked into the miniature mansion; completely empty and devoid of any life, it echoed eerily. Despite it, the sunlight was shining brightly through the large windows that nearly took up the majority of the pastel walls that led to the floor of the second level. There was a view of grassy fields and an elegant garden in the back beside the coiling stairs.

"I'll sleep down here," Suzaku stated.

**-**


	4. I Can't Leave You Alone

"Are you sure? I'm willing to bet that there are several rooms upstairs. You don't have to stay down here."

Suzaku shook his head, starting his way down a tiny hall, searching for a room, "I'll be fine. You get yourself settled in a room. A maid from the main house will be here during the day while I'm out."

"So, I'll stay silent and away from sneaking eyes?"

"It'll be easier for the both of us if you weren't spotted."

Saisei nodded with, what almost seemed like, a forced smile, "I understand."

Pausing at a door, the brunette male turned to look at the young woman who stood a few yards away from him. He sighed, "Saisei, go relax. You shouldn't strain yourself."

Erecting her back, Saisei bobbed her head stiffly and bowed, "Yes, Suzaku-sama."

Suzaku didn't move as he watched the rounding female turn and slowly make her way upstairs. His emerald eyes holding a light as he observed her, seeming like a skittish animal, careful as she hesitantly sturdied herself against the railing and sluggishly took her time with each and every step. Who knew she could be so…shy? He shook his head once more, ever mystified by the young woman, before taking the knob of the door in his hand and stepping into his new room.

Hopefully, he made the right decision…

* * *

"Saisei," Suzaku was becoming quick with calling her name informally. He wasn't sure if it was because of the sudden situation he was thrust into, but a certain level of respectable intimacy was quickly developed between them. The silver-haired woman was slowly waddling down the stairs, and the brunette was meeting her halfway, taking her hand as she was considerably…large. It was the day before the last. The next day, Euphemia was expected to be brought into this world once more. And, Suzaku's nerves were getting the best of him. His emerald eyes scanned Saisei from head to toe, making sure there were no scratches or bruises on her as he paused her actions on the stairs. The woman noticed and chuckled softly, eyes dull.

"Suzaku-sama," she sighed, "this is what pregnancy is. I get large to make room for the child and then it's born. It happens like this every time."

He rose a brow, the question, despite all of this time, just now occurring to him. "How many times have you done this before, exactly?" he inquired, stepping slowly as his eyes focused on the steps below, careful to lead Saisei down to the bottom level of "their" private home.

"Not too many," was her vague response, a tiny smile tugging on her lips as she also focused her eyes straight ahead. "My Geass power is not nearly as old as C.C.'s."

"I've also been meaning to ask, as to how you know C.C.. Aside from the obvious that you both have Geass."

"I feel as though you've been meaning to ask many questions, Suzaku-sama. But, I have not ever truly met C.C. before."

This answer both startled and yet did not completely faze Suzaku as he thought about it, "Do you two have some sort of connection with your Geass?"

"Something like that," Saisei nodded, giving a sigh of relief as she stepped down to the tiled floor. The maid had gone for the day and it was time for supper. Suzaku prepared it all; though it was only soba noodles with chicken and mushrooms, a dash of ginger put in for flavoring. She was helped into her chair, even bending caused a groan to slip and Suzaku didn't move from her side until she reassured him that she was fine. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but these past couple of days, your cooking skills are slowly improving," she stated, taking a sip of her soup, warm and refreshing.

Collecting the soiled cookery, Suzaku released a strangled laugh, "How is that being rude? That's a compliment, you know."

"It's implying you didn't have much talent to begin with."

The soldier turned to her, leaning against the counter, leaning on his hand, "My cooking wasn't terrible to begin with. I think you're just surprisingly picky." Saisei merely shrugged at this retort before Suzaku released a heavy sigh, his mood tentatively turning serious as he half-whispered, "Tomorrow…I can't be with you…"

"Hm?"

"Nunnally has an important meeting to attend. An ambassador of the United States of China has arrived to re-negotiate alliance terms. I need to be there with her."

"An ambassador? Why not the Empress?"

"Apparently she's ill at the moment," Suzaku looked a little nervous as he spoke. "There's a sort of…'epidemic'…over there right now."

"I see…and you're saying that the Empress may have it?"

Suzaku shook his head, "It's not definite, but they are keeping her there with their doctors just in case. They would like to try to prevent it if they can."

Saisei nodded, taking another gulp of her meal, "So, I'll be alone tomorrow."

Appearing frazzled, the young man was quick to respond, "No, no, I'll have Schneizel watch over you."

"I've already told you, I can do this by myself."

"And, I've already told you to humor me."

The two were silent, locked in a stalemate as their eyes never broke contact. Suzaku didn't understand why Saisei was so determined to have him leave her be when she gave birth. Even if she was used to it, wouldn't that have all been so lonely and frightening? He was a man, of course he didn't know or understand any feelings one could have before giving birth. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal. Maybe it was just like losing a first tooth? A little worried but elated once it's out? He didn't know, and he didn't try to rack his brain too much with the thought.

"If that's how you sincerely feel," Saisei replied, finally. "Then, I'll leave this conversation as it is. You can do as you wish and leave Schneizel here to take care."

**-**


	5. Return of the Princess

Suzaku smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Ah, though, I have to ask, do you ever know when exactly the baby will come?"

"The baby usually comes when it wants," Saisei deadpanned. "Though, the average is that the baby will come late to develop fully. That's usually the case."

The soldier's expression lit up, "Is that so? Then, there's a chance that I might be able to be there when she comes in?"

"If you plan on being back before midnight tomorrow night, then there's a chance, yes."

"That's actually very comforting to hear," Suzaku chuckled.

"Yes, well," Saisei's hand twitched in the slightest, eyes falling to the table. "I'll leave a note on the table for Schneizel, then. It'll be a list of what I will require for when the princess arrives. Though the means of starting the pregnancy are abnormal, the birth itself is very much like any other. It's long, exhausting, and messy."

Suddenly, pink dusted over Suzaku's cheeks as he shifted in his spot at the counter, a nervous smile on his lips, "You…don't say…'messy', huh?"

"Very much so," she deadpanned. "Many women believe that such a thing is something that men couldn't handle and that is precisely why they were not made to spawn as women do."

"And,  _what_  exactly is it that we can't handle?"

"The blood, the pain of sensitive nerves tearing, it isn't uncommon for a man to look away or cringe at the sight. Surely you've seen toned down scenes in films?"

"Well," Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck, "I saw something once in school, vaguely…"

Saisei shook her head, "Either way it's not something you have to worry yourself with."

The brunette's nose crinkled, he nibbled lightly on the inside of his lower lip, thinking. "Saisei?"

"Yes?"

"Is…'Saisei' your real name?"

The young woman was quiet and still, she took several more gulps of the soup. "I wonder…"

"You don't know?" There was concern and a level of sincerity in Suzaku's voice that had the silverette glancing up at him curiously before shaking her head. "I see…"

Sitting back, a hand on her swollen abdomen, looking down, Saisei replied, "Suzaku-sama, do you have any more questions for me this evening?"

He laughed wryly, "I'm sorry, if I'm bothering you so much with my nosiness."

"Not at all. Everyone has the right to ask a question or two, or even an infinite amount. I do not have to answer them, I choose to. I am simply wondering if you have any more you wish to discuss."

A brow rose, "And…you'll answer? No matter what I ask? How personal?"

"As I said, it's what I choose to answer. But, I ask that you not expect much from me."

"Then, may I ask, since you said you have not done this 'many times', how long ago was it since you gained your Geass?"

"I'm sorry," red eyes sealed themselves. "That is not something I'm able to tell. For like my name, I do not remember much from before I obtained this curse. Do you remember?"

Emerald eyes rolled up in thought before turning back to the young woman, "I do. You don't remember how it came about or who gave it to you, but you know it is a 'curse', as you call it?"

"I think you could call it 'instinctual'." Her eyes opened, sharp. "As if there's a little voice in my mind reminding me that this child, and each one before and after it, is destined and the pain along with it is in atonement for a sin I have forgotten."

"Strange," Suzaku murmured. "You would think that if your sin was so grave, they would want you to remember…"

Saisei sighed, "It's not something I think about. I simply accept my fate and live on until the day my body finally rests."

At this, a light snort of laughter escaped Suzaku, "You accept your fate, but insist that I change mine? Isn't that a little backwards?"

"What do you mean?"

Suzaku shrugged, "Usually a person is more inclined to help themselves before they help others. In this case, it would make more sense if you were to try to change your fate and tell me to accept mine."

A light tug on the corners of pale lips was a result of this statement, and Saisei was quick to respond, "Perhaps this is one more feature of my curse that I was not aware of until now."

In the common room beside them, the old grandfather clock chimed. Suzaku gave a sigh, "It's getting late. Have you finished your food?"

"To an extent," the silver-haired woman began to rise, but the knight was quick to race to her side, gently taking hold of her arms.

"I don't want to rush you if you aren't finish."

"It's fine, Suzaku-sama," she straightened. "Why haven't you eaten anything?"

Leading her out, his answer was simple, "I'll grab a small bite after you're back in bed. I have to get up early tomorrow morning and you will have a long day tomorrow."

Saisei did not insist that the young man eat now and leave her to herself. His nerves, she could tell, were on fire as his heart was more than likely raving harder than any other time in his life. From the pulse in the tips of his fingers that were pressed softly against the flesh of her arm, she could tell how anxious he was.

As they arrived at the top of the stairs, Suzaku's grip on her released as she stepped into her room, the one place in this temporary home that he had never stepped into. She inquired once as an observation and he claimed that it was her domain, and that it may be inappropriate considering that the one to be given to him would be his once beloved.

"Saisei," as she sat atop her bed, resting herself momentarily, Suzaku leaned against her doorframe, "if…this works…and Euphie is well…"

"Will I be willing to revive another?"

Almost instantly, Suzaku seemed ashamed that the question even came into his mind, "Er…yes…"

"If I am permitted and able, and if you are pleased with the way Euphemia turns out by her sixteenth week…" there was a pause of thought before Saisei smiled softly, brightly, towards Suzaku, "then I would not hesitate to give you another."

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, screams filled the petite mansion, as if the most agonizing torture was in progress. Heavy pants and cries were vocalized like no other, and fingers pressed so tightly the tips were impossibly white, the expression on the woman's face was almost indescribable. Schneizel was at the foot of her bed, a basin with warm water to his side on one of the miniature tables that Saisei held in her room. He urged her soothingly, as instructed by his master, Zero, and was prepared for anything and everything; as previously stated by Saisei before she went into labor, she taught him all that he needed to know, all of the basics at least for she could handle the rest herself.

In no time at all, hint of the babe's head was showing, and just a little more with each breath the silver-haired woman forced, placing all of her strength into the child. She screamed again, her nightgown soaked in her sweat, hands crumpled into trembling fists that almost tore shreds into the covers below her, pillows under her back for support as she flung her head backwards, tears streaming down her face. All the while a loud continuous thudding noise was all but drowned out from the stairway. And, with one final push, one last shriek, the cries of a newborn filled the heated room, and the slam of the door went almost ignored.

Schneizel, with the infant in his arms, peeked over to see his lord and master, cloaked in his usual attire. Zero rushed over, examining the woman quickly as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes clenched as her whole body quivered. He turned to Schneizel and gestured towards the crying babe before silently ordering him to leave them be. Understanding, the blonde nodded, relinquishing the child to Zero and closed the door behind as he exited the room.

"Bring her here," was the weak command, and instantly, Suzaku obeyed, gingerly placing the infant into the woman's arms as awkwardly as it was possible. Despite what remained of the babe, despite its need for a bath, Saisei made room atop her nightwear, baring a single breast for the princess to feed.

Cheeks heated underneath the mask, and the Japanese youth was almost hesitant in removing it, his gloves leaving marks from the leftovers on the newborn. He watched in awe, throat dry and knees shaking as he was barely able to even register the sight. He placed his mask atop the table, beside the basin, and removed his gloves as he fumbled with his words. "W-What now…?"

Saisei, still weak, looked to the emerald-eyed young man, "Grab that towel beneath the basin. When she's fed a little, we'll clean her up."

Suzaku swallowed nervously, the lump in his throat felt as though it was growing, and his lungs felt heavy. "Is…that really…?"

"Euphemia li Britannia is born anew."

"Can I…hold her…?"

The crimson-eyed female chuckled softly, almost like a wheeze, "You did just now, didn't you?"

"Sai-" he was about to protest, but was cut off.

"When she's fed and clean, you can take a better look at her. Be careful, she'll be growing fast."

Suzaku shifted where he stood, eyes set on the back of the babe's head, barely taking in the suction noises it was making as it seemed to gasp a few times between drinking the milk of its surrogate. He'd never seen a thing like it, and it sent a strange sensation throughout his body.

* * *

Large blue-tinted violet eyes stared on as if examining the man that looked down upon them. Suzaku was almost frozen-stiff as he held her preciously in his arms, his much larger hand cradling her nearly bald crown with just a tuft of barely visible light pink hair. She was, rather sloppily, swaddled as Saisei was resting in bed, covers shielding her body from the cold as she lied in her weakened state. Her blood-red eyes were keen on the young soldier who was only mesmerized by the sight.

"What do you think, Suzaku-sama?" she spoke, voice hoarse from her screams, eyelids heavy as she breathed evenly, sleep tempting her.

"She's…beautiful…" he whispered. His eyes held a layer of tears that threatened to spill at the sight of her, his cheeks red as his face was relatively pale upon his tanned skin. "It's…really Euphie…these are definitely…her eyes…" He gave a sigh, "Euphie…" When the babe gave a noise that was similar to a giggle, emerald eyes shined as Suzaku smiled softly, "She knows…"

"That is uncertain."

"Huh?" Suzaku's eyes flickered towards Saisei.

"Until she regains the age she was when she passed, she will have no memory of who she was or what happened. She won't remember you until she is once again the sixteen-year-old Euphemia who lost her life."

"Is that so…"

"She will grow quickly, Suzaku-sama. Every two hours will be similar to a month. It may seem like years will be going by for her at an incredibly slow rate as previously experienced, but to us it will only be days and within several weeks she'll be a young adult. She'll be a few years younger than you, and when she remembers you, remembers who she is, what will you say to her?"

The young man's body noticeably flinched as he turned back to the infant, "What do you mean?"

"Will you explain to Euphemia as to why she is where she is? Why she is said to be dead, why the history books have written her as The Massacre Princess? Will you be able to explain that she killed many Japanese with her own hands, covered in their blood with a smile on her face?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the year! Thank you for joining me in this fan fiction, and I hope that next year I can produce better and longer chapters worthy for you guys! Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!  
> -MultiVerSonalityDisorder


End file.
